The present invention relates generally to an air filter assembly employed in an air cleaner assembly.
An air cleaner assembly purifies air entering from a customer specified underhood location. The air passes through an air cleaner box and flows through a filter which cleans the air. After being filtered, the air exits the air cleaner box through an outlet tube and enters an external combustion engine. In the external combustion engine, the filtered air is mixed with fuel for combustion.
In the prior art, a substantially flat or cylindrical filter cleans the air prior to exiting the air cleaner box through the outlet tube. The filter is commonly secured to the air cleaner box by an internal rubber seal. A drawback to this prior art filter assembly is the need for the rubber seal, which is expensive.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved air filter assembly employed in an air cleaner assembly.
The present invention relates generally to an air filter assembly employed in an air cleaner assembly.
The air filter assembly of the present invention includes a substantially conical radially pleaded filter element disposed over a filter carrier. The filter carrier supports the filter element and includes an annular surface including an internal comb section forming a plurality of internal teeth and a plurality of struts. The filter carrier and the filter element are inserted into an opening in an air cleaner box which includes an external comb section having a plurality of external teeth. When assembled, the pleats of the filter element are substantially trapped between the internal teeth of the internal comb section and the external teeth of the external comb section, creating an air-tight seal.
A locking ring secures the filter carrier to the air cleaner box. The locking ring is positioned over the annular surface of the filter carrier and twisted so that a plurality of posts on a ring surrounding the opening substantially engage a plurality of aligned slots on the locking ring, securing the locking ring to the air cleaner box. A spring wave washer is compressed between the annular surface and the locking ring, further pressing the filter carrier towards the ring surrounding the opening. An outlet tube is molded off of the annular surface and extends from the filter carrier towards the external combustion engine.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an air filter assembly employed in an air cleaner assembly.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.